Cancerous Force
by Herakas
Summary: Padme Amidala wakes up after giving birth to her premature children on Polis Massa with sith Anakin Skywalker. Their children lost to them after Obi Wan escaped with two infants in his arms. They now believe their children are dead, that is until Princess Leia is captured on the Death Star, with a mission to report to General Jedi Mcknight and Starkiller of the Resistance.
1. 17 Years Ago

_**[Edited]**_

 _ **Padme wakes up after giving birth to her premature children on Polis Massa in the hands of Sith Anakin Skywalker. Their children lost to them after Obi-Wan escaped Polis Massa with two infants in his arms. They now believe their children are dead, that is until Princess Leia is captured on the Death Star, with a mission to report to the resistance. How will Anakin and Padme react when they meet the princess after believing their daughter had been dead for 17 years? Now they must save their daughter, in the hope they might find out what had come of their missing son by fleeing the Death Star to the Resistance to meet General Jedi Mcknight, and General Starkiller.**_

* * *

 _Anakin!_

Anakin's head turned out the space ship's window at the sudden voice that cried into his head, _Padme.._ He almost choked, that was his angel calling to him! Then Palpatine had been wrong! In his anger he had not killed her nor his child! _Padme, where are you, angel ?!_ He called out to nothing as he quickly entered the command bay, looking out into the ongoing span of stars ahead of them,

 _If Padme was alive.. He would find her first, his master be damned._

* * *

Padme was in tears, she had never felt such excruciating pain. She had awoken in labor on their way to Polis Massa with only Obi Wan Kenobi at her side,

"Anakin.. Obi Wan, where's Anakin?!" She pleaded, she couldn't do this without him, but Obi Wan's hesitance made her fear the worst.

"Padme.. He's gone to Darth Sidious.. There's no way I can help him now." Obi Wan explained, clutching her hand as she held back a sob. She knew that wasn't who Anakin was, if only Obi Wan hadn't stowed away onto her ship! Now she might've lost all hope of finding him again, there was no telling where Anakin was now,

"Ma'am, you must push!" the medical droid instructed from the end of the table she was laid on as Padme mustered all her strength as she held back a scream at the feeling going through her, _her babies.. She couldn't lose her babies!_ She heard Obi Wan pleading with her in her ear, encouraging her, but he wasn't the one she wanted at her side.

"Ma'am, a boy." The medical droid called out as a baby's wail filled the room, Padme's eyes dancing as she fell back onto the bed, her eyes looking for her baby through her teary eyes,

"Oh..Luke.." She said in a weak voice as Obi Wan quickly stood to help wrap the baby in a blanket to hold in his arms at her side again,

"Padme.. Luke, was it?" Obi Wan tried to smile as he tried to show her the baby he was holding as she reached out to gently touch the baby's cheek, "His son.." She repeated, just as another wave of pain hit her and she was screaming. Obi Wan had retaken her hand to hold as the Medical Droid returned to coaxing her to fight.

She must've been out of it , she didn't hear the droid, just her babies crying for her, but she couldn't see them, "Padme.. It's a girl!" Obi Wan's voice reached her ear, as a pained smile came to her tear stained face,

" _It's a girl, definitely a girl! She has your fiery spirit, Padme! Just feel that kick!" An excited-eyed Anakin was kneeled in front of her, his two hands holding the bulge of her stomach and admiring it as if it was the most treasured thing in the universe,_

" _Oh Ani, but what if it's a boy?" She grinned, placing her hand over his over her bulging stomach as he rose a brow at her, "Call it mother's intuition." She smirked as he raised up to her level, kissing her lovingly,_

" _Then I'll love him the same~ Just as I love my Angel."_

"Anakin.. It's our Leia.." She whispered, her eyes trying to find the baby the droid held, _her baby girl.._ In the end they both got what they had wanted, but just as her eyes focused on Obi Wan taking up Leia with Luke in his arms still from the droid, the faster all three of them seemed to disappear from her sight as Obi Wan fled from the room. She didn't understand.. Where did her babies go? Why couldn't she hear them crying anymore? She was becoming scared, and everything was turning dark around her.

 _Save my babies.._


	2. Into Hiding

**The first chapter has been edited, sorry for the future confusion.**

* * *

 _Gasp_

All at once, everything seemed to come back to her as her eyes snapped open to the white ceiling above her bed, the monitors at her side were going off with her frantic heartbeat as all at once there were imperial doctors hanging over her and calling her name to calm her down, "Anakin..-" She breathed frantically, her eyes jumping around wondering if she was still on Polis Massa,

"I'm here Padme.." she felt a calmness wash over her and a calloused hand coming to her sweaty cheek and a gloved hand coming into her damp hair as her brown eyes jumped passed the imperial doctor to a set of worried blue eyes peering down at her, those familiar eyes of her husband, "Ani..Anakin..-" she panted, subconsciously trying to reach out to the tear stained face of her husband that caressed her cheek, "I'm here Padme, I'm here.." he repeated soothingly under the eyes of the imperial doctors in the room , but she couldn't care less, it didn't matter now if everyone knew that anakin was her husband, where were her children? Why couldn't' she hear them? She couldn't bear the thought of having lost them both,

"Can't you help her?!" Anakin raged , his eyes full of fury as he seethed at the doctors who were standing there stunned at the display of affection from the supposed sith lord,

'Sir, we could give her something to intentionally-"

"N-..no… No, Ani.." she pleaded, she didn't need drugs, she could calm down herself if they gave her a moment to do so, for which he quickly summoned the doctors away from her bed to quickly loom over her with eyes full of remorse,

"Padme.. What happened.." he cried, grasping to her sheets, his eyes desperate for answers and searching hers, as since he had found her in the hands of those incable doctors on Polis Massa ,

"I.." Padme's face twisted up in pain as she tried to think back hazedly back to what happened, but she couldn't even remember her children's cries, only the fleeing form of Obi Wan carrying two little blurs from the hospital room followed by a nurse, she swore she could still feel the feeling of luke's soft skin under her fingertips when she had touched his blemished cheek,

"Anakin.. I wanted to surprise you when the time came- I didn't know how to tell you when I had found out."

"Found out what, Padme!"

"Twins.. We were supposed to have twins," Padme tried to smile, the pain still in her teary eyes, "Luke.. and Leia, we were both right."

Anakin's eyes gradually widened, his hand coming to her cheek as he quickly pressed his lips to her forehead, "Oh-Angel..I know'' He said softly, for a moment keeping his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes, "Padme.. It's not true, is it? What they told me, it can't be true!" he said desperately, trying to get a hold out on his emotions,

" _We.. The offspring we are afraid only 30 weeks were unfit.. They died seconds after their birth."_

"..W-..Where's Obi-Wan, he was with me.. On Polis Massa." Padme said hazily, looking around as the grief was clear in her voice, "He-.. He took them."

Anakin realizing the painkillers his wife was on was probably no help to her memory held back a sob as he lowered his head, fearing what the doctors had told him must've been true, that or they truly believed in their own lies, "Padme.. I've failed.. I've failed you and our children.." he felt her hand coming to the back of his head as he pressed his face into her shoulder, he might've in a way saved Padme, but at a cost of his children.

* * *

 **Alderaan -**

Bail Organa stepped off his royal shuttle, a small white bundle wrapped in his arms and hidden from the world around him, the child still under the touch of Obi-Wan, slept soundly nearly the whole trip, not even making a sound. She was so tiny he worried she might've died in her sleep, but her occasional whimpers and grunts were proof enough that she was alive.

It was late evening by now, his wife should be awaiting him, he still hasn't given her any news, he feared the thought of Anakin finding her, or worse, the emperor if he were to know the Skywalker bloodline lived on, as following obi wan's warning, many precautions would have to be met.

His wife Breha and he were never able to have children of their own, with Leia he hoped, her being so young and born prematurely, they'd be able to deceive the empire. Stepping out onto his balcony from their chambers Breha awaited him, in her blue royal night dress that fell around her, _his queen_ , he smiled at her shocked expression when she turned to see that he was carrying a bundle in his arms, "Bail.. Is that.." she gasped as he quickly came to her side,

"Breha.. This is Leia.." he introduced as he offered her the small bundle, grinning at her awed expression as she took the child up in her arms,

"But this.. Bail, she is so tiny! Who are her parents?"

"..We are now, Breha." He said gently, taking his wife's shoulder at the shocked look on her face, "There is a lot to be explained.. But Leia is a very special child.. She must be protected, and two parents who love her.."

"But.. Bail- Is this true? She's really ours?" Breha looked completely stunned, the tears in her eyes were evident as she held the child closer, disbelief that such a thing might be too good to be true,

"Yes.. We can protect her like this.. We can give her our name, and announce her to Alderaan once she's at a much more promising age, and we won't have to hide her anymore. She'll be ours, and Alderaan's princess." he smiled, catching the tear that ran down his queen's cheek as she merely smiled at him, a sob escaping her as she looked down at the tiny life in her arms as Bail wrapped an arm about her.

"Our Leia.."

* * *

 **Tatooine-**

Obi-Wan stepped out of the shuttle, dressed completely in loose robes as he tried to conceal the child he carried in a wrapped sling under his robes to his chest.

 _Tatooine_

The only place Vader would never go, he despised this hell hole, which was why it was perfect to raise and train Luke, deep in the outer rim under the protection of sand dunes. They would live deep in the canyons, under no one's watchful eye, where no one would be able to find them.

Renting a speeder, he wasted no time in taking off, it had been a few days to get to the outer rim, but luke's needs were well met and he was able to get supplies along the way from the merchants he passed, he had done his best to hide Luke, and while keeping his identity hidden as well, he only hoped he had succeeded, looking down under his robes, he caught sight of two curious eyes staring straight back at him.

 _Little luke.._

 _Already so strong in the force.. Like his sister... Both like their father._

Thankfully, however, he had already set up his own precautions involving Leia, he had tried to hide her force signature as much as possible, putting her powers to a dormant state, he only hoped it would be enough.

* * *

 _ **So... I was looking at Padme on Mustafar and she did not look 9 months pregnant, especially with twins, and when she was brought to Polis Massa they said they had to act quickly to save the babies assuming that Padme was** **dying** **so that probably meant they had induced her** **labor**_. _ **I put them at 30 weeks because I don't want them to be too small and it seemed safer. Sure a baby could survive at 30 weeks, but an induced labor could've brought many complications, especially if the mother was weakened- I rolled with it.**_


	3. New Era

Padme watched with mixed feelings as she stood aside and watched Anakin step toward Darth Sidious upon his throne. The emperor's royal guard stationed about the grand room while rows of stormtroopers with their squadrons stood at each part of the room.

She was dressed in a black gown decorated in gold and grey accents, clearly suited for that of mourning. A black lace veil came down to hide her face as she stood amongst those who had survived the Emperor's purge with enough prestige to their name.. Some of them she used to call friends, but now she could no longer recognize the majority of them.. Those she still knew were dressed in black mourning with her, whether for the fall of the Republic.. Or for the loved ones who had to be cut down. Those who knew her looked at her with pity, and it made her resentful, her and Anakin's relationship and more had surfaced in those few weeks, whether they saw her the same or not she was under the mercy of the Emperor now.

The large doors to the room opened by two stormtroopers as Anakin dressed in black armor stepped down the aisle. He wore a black mask that hid the majority of his face but it was certain he did not even look her way, his attention was completely in tune to his master.

 **"** _ **Padme, I won't forgive the wrong they have done to us.." Anakin wept into her hair with his arms holding her close. Her expression distant but her eyes were swollen from tears as she rested her face against his robes.** _

She wanted to scream at every single person in this room, Anakin the most for having brought them here. He had made all these choices without her… What happened to her babies was something she would hold against this new _Empire_ for as long as she breathes.

"Rise my new apprentice and greet our new Empire as, _Darth Vader_.." Emperor Palpatine spoke as Anakin-No, Vader kneeled at his feet. The Stormtroopers about them standing to attention as Vader rose before turning to stand next to the Emperor.

"It is time for a new Era, a new beginning, for all." Emperor Palpatine spoke, his gaze drifting toward Padme who merely ducked her head. She wasn't sure what words he had spoken to her husband, but she wouldn't be swayed by sweet words.

She turned from the event, her eyes fixing out the window at the sunrise over the capital symbolizing the start of a new _Era_. Tears coming to her eyes as it marked the beginning of a life that she didn't want.

* * *

Padme quickly strode down the long corridor after the celebrations, not able to hold herself together anymore, and especially not more than she had to. She had been invited to join the festivities that day about the capital but it was made apparent the Emperor rather not have her out of his sight.

She had lost her children to this Empire, and now she'd be a prisoner all the same, just like Anakin was, _a slave._

"Padme..!" a desperate cry came behind her, she did not have to look behind her to know a distraught Anakin was quickly catching up to her but he intercepted her path before she could make her way out of the large doors. His gloves coming up to reach for her face but she stepped quickly out of his reach.

"What should I address you as? Anakin? _Vader?_ My lord or my _husband_?" She spat, not able to contain the rage steaming through her any longer at seeing his face.

"Padme it's still me.. No matter what name I bear I will always be your husband.." He tried to reason, a puzzled look on his face as he kept trying to reach out but he didn't know how to approach her. "Padme, I'm suffering too, can't you see?" he begged, his expression twisting in anguish. "Please,I can't lose you too, Angel.." he whispered.

She only shook her head, tears racing down her cheeks as she glared at him beneath her veil,

"I married Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight. Not _Lord Vader._ Ani would have never bowed to this Empire!" She declared, going to step passed him to start out the doors but he only turned to stare after her.

"I bow only to us!" He raised his voice after her, and she stopped in her tracks in surprise. "I am only doing what I need to, I want to know what happened to our babies just as much as you, Padme!" he cried.

A sudden picture of Anakin on Mustafar entered her mind.. And a torn look came to her face as she hesitantly turned to peer back to him only to meet with bright blue eyes staring back at her instead of those yellow ones.

"I have you, I couldn't lose you Padme, I'll go mad in my grief if I did."

There were tears in his eyes, and a sudden realization came to her that despite her mixed grievances it drove her right into his arms.

 _She couldn't forgive the past.. But Anakin was standing right here… and as long as he stayed the man she married she'd stand right beside him._

His arms held her tight and his face buried into her hair begging her not to leave him, and her arms wrapped about his shoulders and she cried along with him in his pain as they lightly swayed in the corridor.


	4. Same Eyes in Different People

Leia had parted ways with her droids, the information for the rebellion; the stolen plans that could save her people and restore freedom to their galaxy she prayed was safe at least for the time being. Her message however she hoped would get across to Jedi Mcknight and Starkiller back at their appointed meeting place, at this point she had no choice. She saw an Imperial Star Destroyer and knew it was coming for their little Tantive IV. She had countlessly ran across the Empire's paths many times before and they had never taken kindly to seeing her face outside of Alderann, especially without Viceroy Bail Organa at her side.

"There she is! Set for stun!" One of the troopers called out, alerting the others of her precious hiding place and she quickly without hesitance shoots a trooper with her laser pistol before attempting to make an escape, her victory being short-lived as she is struck by a paralyzing ray which sends her limp body crashing onto the hard floor of her ship.

The sound of boots approach and a voice speaks, "She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner." the man says as his boot nudges her side. She holds her tongue despite her anger, and after a few minutes as the paralyzation wears off she is hoisted up to her feet and forced to walk with her numb legs.

She's led down a low-ceiling hallway by the said squad of stormtroopers, her hands now bound and she fights to keep a strong appearance despite her numb body as the troopers shove her forward up to Lord Vader himself clad in his black imperial armor and his mask that held all human-like qualities from sight, that's to even assume this monster even _had_ a heart.

The dark lord stares deeply down at the feisty young senator but she dares not flinch.

"Lord Vader, I should have known! Only you could be so bold! The Imperial Senate will not stand for this when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic missio-"

"Don't play games with me, princess! You were not on any mercy mission this time around. You passed directly through our restricted systems and several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spides! I want to know what happened to the information they passed to you!" The dark lord cut her off,

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan!" She cried, looking appalled at his accusations.

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!" Darth Vader snapped with a wave of his arm as Leia at once is turned and marched away down the hall. She dares not fight if she is to make this easy on herself but she feared proving her innocence would not be so easy this time.

She is guided onto the Star Destroyer and is taken through many lifts into different hallways as she is guided through the large ship. Her head is raised high, a notable action of her status. Her strong gaze doesn't even waver as a woman comes into view. She acknowledges the woman who dresses as if she's in mourning, their eyes meet for a brief moment and Leia knows exactly who she is the moment she takes in the woman's features.. Leia's eyes immediately narrow in repulse at the woman who could even _stand_ to be near that monster before turning her gaze away as they pass the still figure, the weight of the woman's haunting gaze on her back as they disappear into another hall.

 _Padme Amidala,_ a once prized and worthy figure of the Senate before the Empire came into power, despite what her father tells her she only knows the woman as a traitor, and against all of what they are currently fighting for in the Rebellion. She couldn't find a reason to respect such a woman much less praise her for what she used to be.

* * *

Padme had been hurrying to her and Anakin's chambers to distance herself from the evidence of violence about her. She wore one of her various black and red dresses, her hair tied up in two separate parts and held together by a small crown on top of her head given her status. It was then when a young girl clad in white with very eye-catching brown hair brought up into twin buns caught her eyes. By her attire the young lady could be someone of great importance, Padme would even dare to say she looked much like a princess.. She was surrounded with stormtroopers and on closer inspection, she saw that the child's hands were bound behind her.

To her horrid realization she knew without a doubt she was no welcome guest on board their ship, and while she felt empathy for the child for whatever might happen to her the second she met eyes with her she felt the very breath leave her lungs.

Brown eyes, brown but there was a _familiar_ look in those eyes that stared back at her, her husband's as a matter of fact. An ache came to her heart as she stopped in the middle of the hallway to stare back at the young lady who bore such a fire in her gaze and with what strength she held to her petite frame.

Padme knew what she felt, there had been… small times she had felt this way with but all disappointment long long ago and much heartache. But every ounce of her being screamed at her that there was something about this child, and she quickly turned her gaze back to stare afer the child, not able to see her with the towering troopers guiding her toward where they kept their prisoners. Her back falling against the wall for support as a sudden weakness made her legs nearly give out as the young girl's gaze was still very much fresh in her mind, and it haunted her along with a feeling she knew she had only felt once before.

* * *

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate." The commander spoke openly to Vader.

"I have traced the rebel spies to her. Now she is our only link to finding their secret base!" Darth Vader yelled, his gaze behind the red glasses of his mask glaring at the commander intolerably.

"She'll die before she tells you anything." the commander said after a moment.

Under his mask Anakin smirked, the princess was strong, he saw that. There was a part of him that commended her for that fire she dutifully showed, he respected that, respected her for her position she had rightfully earned on the Imperial Senate, even for a Rebel he saw her cause.

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and inform the Senate that all aboard had been killed." He spoke, the mask making his voice sound deeper, he spoke not as Anakin but as a role he played.

An imperial officer approached them and stood at attention,

"Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! No transmissions were made, but an escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting but to our reports, no life forms were aboard." the officer addressed.

Anakin's eyes narrowed for a moment as he thought back to the Princess,

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment after the escape pod to its destination and track where it's going! I want whatever is on that ship, see to it personally, Commander. Nothing will stop us this time." he ordered as the Commander bowed and quickly strode away with the officer at his heel.

He turned right after to start back to the Star Destroyer, planning to head to the Hanger but before he could make it there a familiar figure came into his view and he quickly caught the woman, his gloved hands coming over her petite shoulders.

"Padme?" he spoke, the woman clearly looking in distress as her hands ran over his chestplate. Without hesitance, his gloves came up to go to remove his mask. His hair was still long as it was, but messier and less tame due to wearing his helmet so much. His eyes peered down at his wife with concern as he held his helmet in his hands while he spoke in a low but clear voice.

"What is it, Padme? What happened?" he could feel the pull of the dark side as his anger fought to control him, there were times Anakin couldn't keep out Vader. The years had been hard for Padme and him because of Vader's residence inside him. Some things could never heal.. And it was the only reason he could not rid himself of Vader, he was apart of him now and they had to learn to co-exist.

"Ani, the child we've brought on board who is she?" she spoke breathlessly, a strange but desperate look in her eyes as she held to his arms for support.

Hips lips pressed in a line as he caught the familiarity of the situation and could feel himself leaning away from her. "That is.. Princess Leia of Alderaan," he spoke lowly, his eyes failing to meet his wife's as he feared what she wanted to say.

" _Leia_ , oh Anakin do you think it's our Leia? Oh Anakin, how could it not be!" she exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes but a pain grasped at his heart as he tilted his head away from her.

"Padme.." he tried to reason with regret, he knew how hopeful she was that their children had somehow survived.. But after so much evidence brought to life surrounding their deaths, he feared giving her too much hope would only ensure their suffering..

"But Anakin I know it this time! I saw her, I _really_ saw her." Padme explained, her hands coming up to his face, her gentle fingers running over his cheekbones and over his brow. "S-She had your eyes.. That same look you get in your eyes." she described, not able to help the grin that came to her face as a few stray tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to meet her Husband's gaze.

"Padme, I saw her too.," he said carefully, shaking his head as he tried not to let her words cloud his decision.

"I've seen her, with her parents, I've seen her grown into the proud woman she is today. The proud, and very independent princess of Alderaan." he said carefully, catching how the grin fell from Padme's face.. It crushed her heart to see her in such pain. But if Leia really was his child he felt he would've at least felt something in the force, how could Padme be so sure?

"And she is a traitor, an enemy to the Empire and align with the Rebellion along with her Father, Viceroy Bail Organa." he proclaimed, his blue eyes rising to meet with the horror-stricken ones of his wife.

"Anakin, please there could still be hope! _I saw it!"_ she fretted, lightly grasping to his face in her desperation but he merely moved out of her hold to go to set his mask back over his head. One of his gloved hands came to her shoulder, and he gave her a swift apology before he steered about her to start for the hangar, an odd feeling in his chest as he hated to leave her like that.. He could feel Padme's pain, he suffered alongside her, but if they were to heal they would have to let go.


	5. A New Hope

" _ **General Mcknight and General Starkiller, years ago the Jedi served the Galaxy in the Clone Wars. We commend your fight in the struggle against the Empire thus far in your duty to protect it like those before you, but I regret not being able to meet with you in person after all these years as my ship has fallen under attack and my mission has failed. I've placed important information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it, so you must deliver this droid safely to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Jedi Knight's, you're my only hope."**_

The blue hologram of the princess cut off short as a cloaked figure kneeled before the R2 unit leaned away from the droid to silently puff on his old chrome water pipe. The transmission ended as quickly as it started and her image flickered away.

The silent figure said nothing as Artoo cried out in the urgency of the situation before turning to face the setting sun, as something the little droid had said caught Threepio's attention, and the taller droid came hastily wobbling up beside his companion.

"Artoo! What is that you say?" The golden droid spoke in alarm as it's golden beaming eyes stared long and hard at the cloaked figure who raised up to stand only to peer off into the pier where a figure in the distance stood at the edge of the cliffs.

The sunset catching in the figure's messy golden hair that danced about the person's head. The crashing of the waves hitting the cliffs echoing loudly about the small island they resided on, and after a moment of peace the clearly young boy turned his head around, the sunset caught in his bright blue eyes as they met with the cloak figures. A notable braid hanging to the side of the boy's face that was kept longer than the rest of his untamed hair.

There was an unreadable look on his youthful face, but there was a silent message spoken between the two as a tremor rattled through the force.

* * *

Eight imperial senators and generals sit around a large conference table. Imperial stormtroopers stand guard about the room as Commander Tagge, a young, slim-looking general began to speak,

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable! The Rebel Alliance is too well-equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

Admiral Motti twists nervously in his chair, "Dangerous to your Starfleet Commander, not to this battle station!"

Tagge turned red, "The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate as long as...-"

Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge is cut off and Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial Outland region enters the room followed by Darth Vader. Suddenly all generals stand and bow before the governor and the sith lord as Darth Vader moves to stand beside Governor Tarkin at the head of the table.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved this council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away." Governor Tarkin speaks,

"That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without bureaucracy!" The commander flared.

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station." Tarkin explains,

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit that weakness!"

Vader interrupts Commander Tagge, "The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands."

The nervous Motti speaks up from his chair, "Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe! I suggest we use it!"

"Do not be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force.." Darth Vader warns but the Admiral merely smiles,

"Do not try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fortre..-" a choke signals from the Admiral as his hands fly to his throat while his face steadily becomes a growing blue under Vader's spell.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing.." Vader sneers under his mask.

"Enough of this, Vader! Release him!" Tarkin demands and Vader instantly releases the Admiral's throat.

"This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke." Tarkin addressed the table as Admiral Motti heaves from his place on the floor. Tarkin turns his head to address Lord Vader once more with a dismissive nod.

The dark lord turns to leave with two stormtroopers at his side.

* * *

Padme was in distress, her husband was ignoring her pleads and she feared their time with the princess was running thin when they arrived at the Deathstar. She had little options she knew, and little freedoms herself which frustrated her given she did not know how dire the situation was, but if the child was arrested for treason there was only but one punishment the Emperor would call for. **Death**.

The much-awaited large dark figure of her husband came into view from behind two large doors into the cellblock where they were somewhere keeping the child, two stormtroopers flanking both his sides.

He hardly missed a step as she moved to block his path but she stood her ground as her hands came up to his chest plate in her desperation as he tried to move passed her.

"Anakin, what's going on? What is to become of her?" She spoke quickly as his hands tried to pry her off him by her wrists.

"Padme move aside." The dark lord commanded as he shoved passed her but that hardly kept Padme from crying after him.

"Ani just look at her! You'll see it in your heart just as I have!" she pleaded and he stopped in his tracks, the two troopers standing suddenly in alert as the sith turned his head to peer back at his wife.

"I see evidence of a Rebellious fluke in Alderaan! A traitor of traitors of the Empire. That is all I see Padme, the hope you carry in your heart is the reason why you are so blinded !" the sith bellowed, turning while throwing his cape out behind him.

She let out a cry down the hall, her voice carrying down the corridor where his form disappeared, tears rushing to her eyes as she suddenly felt so weak, her heart aching in her chest as her hands came up to cover her aching heart.

"Please don't do this..!"


	6. Leia

Two stormtroopers open an electronic cell door to enter and Princess Leia's face disrupts in defiance, Vader watches as she raises to her feet, but she quickly recoils when she notices him stepping into the cell followed by a tall torture robot.

"And now your _highness_ , we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base," he spoke beneath his mask. The torture robot beeping as it approached the princess who hovered over her makeshift bed.

"I don't care for your assumptions, Vader! Nor do I have the information you seek." the spiteful girl sneered as she slowly edged back onto her cell bed to avoid the torture bot that had made its way to her bedside.

"We've been over this, Princess. You've been arrested as a traitor to the empire, and as of mere hours ago your precious senate was disbanded permanently." He spoke impatiently while his hand motioned for his guards to leave the cell.

The princess watches the door closed behind the Sith before her eyes widened and were suddenly glued to Vader in disbelief,

"What has the Emperor done..?" she whispers, and he observes how her eyes jump between him and the torture bot.

"He has delightfully dismissed the last few remnants of the Old Republic, such matters of state should have never been left in the hands of those who would abuse such power against the Empire. Members much like yourself Princess, tell me how your status as a senator has aided your precious rebellion?" he sneered, watching how her expression changed.

"It matters not what you do to me, I won't tell you anything." she spat venomously, but there, Vader could see was traces of fear in those defiant eyes.

"We'll see about that Princess," But he felt no joy in doing this, he only did what had to be done. But despite that, he was willing to try one last thing, without his guards watching.

A moment of silence passed between them before he raised his hand up to the Princess much to her confusion before speaking,

" _You will tell me the location of the Rebel Base.._ " he spoke steadily and clearly while his eyes through red lenses tried to focus on the confused eyes of the Princess who seemed to hardly waver against his force signature.

"I…" the child stuttered, her eyes blinking at that around her as if lost. He felt his brows furrow in concentration and mild frustration before he felt something block him and then becoming very aggravating look of the Princess glaring up at him from her bed.

"If you hadn't heard me the first time, Vader then I'll say it again and hope it reaches your ears beneath that mask of yours." she spat, raising up from where she hid from the torture bot,

"I'll never tell you what you want to know! You might as well execute me and save yourself the trouble!"

Vader felt himself take a step back, a look of astoundment on his face as he realized what just happened and his eyes swept over the princess before reaching back out to try again.

"You _will_ tell me the location of your base," he spoke more sternly, but this time the princess did not waver, nor did his presence seem to hardly affect her.

"Did you not hear me?" The girl scoffed, becoming more distressed.

Anakin felt his head tilt as whether it was the child's distress or his own he felt his arm drop. He couldn't be sure but he felt something he hadn't felt ever before, and he was distraught. The torture bot beside him quickly brought him back to his senses as it let out a signal of beeps before attempting to reach out to the princess with a large hypodermic needle in it's hand. A gasp came from the girl the moment she realized what was coming and it drove a sudden panic that came over him that made him reach out to catch the droid.

" _Don't."_ He commanded before he realized what he had done, but he couldn't turn his startled eyes off the princess,

' _Force sensitive? Surely unlikely… Unless..'_

Padme's words from mere moments ago suddenly came from memory, " _Ani just look at her! You'll see it in your heart just as I have!"_

Suddenly Anakin felt the very breath leave him, the droid from before steering out of his hold and backing away from the two.

Princess Leia who was close to tears didn't take her eyes off him, and as his hands drew up for his mask her eyes he watched widened in fear as he disconnected the helmet from his suit with a small sound of exhaust emptying from the helm.

Blue eyes then met brown, and both shared an equally startled look at the other. He could feel the girl's eyes taking in his face, surely nothing she had expected to find beneath his mask and in the silence he moved to take a knee before the bed where the princess was cowering from them.

Whether she spoke or not he failed to catch, and while setting his helmet down on the floor he moved to slowly and carefully reach out a gloved hand toward the Princess, letting his presence reach out to her where he could feel the resistance and his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the girl before him.

He could feel there was something there, it shielded her like a blanket, an unseen force that would've concealed her from the naked eye, otherwise, how would he or much less the Emperor overlooked her for so many years..?

A sudden pain came to his heart as his eyes looked in awe up at the girl and it suddenly came to him that this was the first time he had seen her without the red-lenses of his mask. How he had failed to recognize such a thing before became daunting on him as he observed those oh so familiar eyes that his beloved had and a smile twitched at his lip as he could definitely see traces of even himself there staring back at him.

" _He keeps kicking.." Padme took his flesh hand and drove it over her round belly,_

" _He?" Anakin's brows furrowed as he drove an arm about her as he gently ran his hand over her stomach, "I thought you told the droid you wanted it to be a surprise..?"_

" _It's my.. Well, you could say it's Mother's Intuition." Padme smiles coyly at him while softly nudging him with her elbow._

 _He arches a brow at her as he felt another soft kick against his hand, "With a kick that hard? Definitely a girl," he teased, his eyes lowering down to her belly._

" _A girl? What told you that?" She huffs, leaning away from him, but he keeps his hand on her belly where he admires their growing child._

" _Call it.. Father's intuition. She'll be perfect Padme, perfect like you in every way. She'll have your hair and your eyes, she'll inherit our strength." He said dreamily, but Padme merely rolls her eyes despite how pink her cheeks turn._

" _But what if it's a boy? I know I can't be wrong." she says confidently while meeting his eyes,_

" _You sound like you've already picked a name," He noted, catching the look in her eye as she smiles in return,_

" _Luke, I'd want to name him Luke." she says gently, her eyes softening as she speaks the name and Anakin feels his heart soar,_

" _Luke.." he breathes, a grin coming to his face again. "That's a fine name, Angel." he watches her beam as her hands come up to hold her belly while he kisses her, but she quickly pulls away._

" _And on the off-chance your right, and it's a girl.. What have you been thinking?" She teases in return, and he feels his cheeks burn._

" _Her name...I'd like to call her-_

 **Leia** " Anakin breathed, interrupting his thoughts. The girl flinches but he lowers his hand as he watches her in astoundment, a small smile gracing his lips as his eyes jumped over her fair features,

"What! Why're you just…-Staring at me like that, you're quite the interesting creature aren't you?" The girl cries but there was nowhere for her to escape.

A small chuckle came from him, "Has anyone told you how much you look like your mother?"

* * *

Princess Leia sat alone in her cell, lost and confused to what had happened with her visit with Vader. In fact, it had unnerved her, the way he had gone silent and unnecessarily moved his helmet. She had been more than surprised to find the rumors to be false, from stories she had been told Vader wore his suit to hide his full-body scarring, and that most of his body was purely mechanical and without his helmet he couldn't breathe… Not only was he roughly not even middle-aged, 40 at most, but he had very notable blue eyes... Eyes she was shocked belonged to a sith.

" _Has anyone told you how much you look like your mother?"_ He said, and not long after had he left without much of an answer, taking his torture bot with him and leaving her alone in the serenity of her cell.

The question was a bit alarming, to say the least. No one had ever told her such a thing oddly enough and she was uncertain if she should treat it as a threat or not.

The way he had looked at her frightened her, there were so many emotions in his eyes, and in the moment it had overwhelmed her.

Thankful for the peace she turned onto her bed and held her arms about her to try to comfort herself in her lonely cell.

Very similar blue eyes coming to mind as she fidgeted with her dress, making her feel more lonely than before. " **Luke**." She calls out to no one seemingly, her eyes closing at the ache in her chest where she held strongly to that single strand of hope.

 _'I fear something bad is going to happen real soon, and I doubt we'll ever meet again.'_


End file.
